Birthday Rituals
by LuckyOtakuChibi
Summary: It's Naruto's birthday so who got him a present and what?


Naruto smothered his head with his pillow. He was by far one of the luckiest boys in his entire village for he was turning 16 today! For his birthday, his oh so special day, Naruto had decided that he would do the one thing he had hardly ever done besides the occasional ramen, he would ask for a gift. Who better to ask for something from than the one person who he knew would never be able to resist his charm, his smile, his oh so adorable grin that he paraded throughout the village with every single day to show just how happy he was? Why his very own true love… Sakura Haruno!

"Mhm, Sakura-chan…" Naruto giggled in his sleep as he dreamed of himself and Sakura in a very adorable position together, while the thing itself may have been thought of as somewhat odd to other people he himself was in heaven as his steadily hardening little friend beneath his boxers showed, Naruto was enjoying himself, he was dreaming of her.

"Hehe Sakura-chan you're being a naughty girl!" He whispered as he purred at his imaginations image of Sakura in some adorable pair of cotton panties that she had covering that special little area of her body that Naruto drooled over like steaming ramen.

Naruto licked his lips unconsciously as he gripped his sheets and dreamily licked his pillow, then as he was about to make the nasty with his pillow his alarm went off…

"NOOOO!" Naruto complained as he fell out of bed in a frenzy.

"Damnit… she was already pink and tender…" tears of sleepiness and of the pain of losing something precious came over him before he grudgingly threw his drool stained pillow at his alarm clock knocking it off of his dresser top and groaned.

It wasn't until about half way through lathering up in the shower and mourning over his unfinished nocturnal emission that Naruto suddenly zoomed out of his sopping wet bathroom with dripping feet and stared at the calendar in a stupor, he would have been nude had it not been for the suds covering his privates. First a quick chuckle, then a full out laugh as Naruto remembered something that he had been planning on celebrating for a month after his little talk with Sai about his art skills…"

(1 month 2 days ago)

Naruto Sakura and Sai were all silent. After all; experiencing something as shocking as seeing a nude version of a dear friend caressing another slightly new yet also 'friend' and then having another friend actually become sexually aroused! Naruto was not sure whether to laugh at Sakura for being a pervert or be shocked that yaoi was something that she found attractive. Only a few minutes ago it had happened that Naruto's young friend Konohamaru had come to Naruto and his teammates and revealed to them his new super technique!

"So Sakura-chan, wanna talk about it?" Naruto asked partly interested in how she would react and partly scared she would ask him to do something even worse than Konohamaru's, he did after all invent the technique.

"Yes Sakura-san, what now that we have discovered you are hot for Sasuke-kun and my own penis coming toge-" Naruto cut Sai off with a smack over the mouth while Sakura ran to the restroom with a bloody nose.

"God damnit Sai that's disgusting!" Naruto yelled to his clueless friend who only smiled.

"But Naruto-kun, it is only a simple act of sexual activity, surely someone with as small a penis as you mu-"

"Stop talking about dicks! God it's like your fetish or something!" Naruto griped as Sai only blinked curiously.

"Fetish?" Sai asked perplexed at Naruto's choice of words. Naruto only shrugged.

"You do know what a fetish is right?" He asked curiosity now picking at him as Sai went for a scroll and his paint brush.

"Of course I do." He began to paint out a kanji that Naruto didn't really care to look at for fear of what his emotion lacking friend finds sexually pleasing. However with his own interest overwhelming his urge to not have nightmares Naruto peeked.

"Th-that's your definition of a fetish?" Naruto asked skeptically as Sai only gave him as true a smile as he could muster.

"Well my definition only goes as far as I find pleasing, and I have often found that drawing the feet of a person can be one of the more enjoyable parts of my work."

Naruto scooted away from him a bit and nodded.

"Right sure…" Naruto was about to abandon his friend to go rest his injured arm when Sai questioned.

"What is your definition of fetish Naruto-kun?" This caused Naruto to pause lightly.

"Well… uh I…" Naruto blushed slightly as the image of Sakura-chan being spanked filled his mind.

"I I i…. I gotta go!" Naruto rushed off as Sai took out a scroll of his feet drawings.

"Hmm, such lovely toes Sakura-san has, I wonder what parts of her Naruto-kun finds pleasing?"

(Present day)

Naruto shook the water out of his hair after finishing his shower. He was expecting this day to be one of the best he had all year and he knew that come his party tonight when he gathered his presents up he would have one certain gift he couldn't wait to unwrap. Naruto downed a quick ramen breakfast and made his way to Sai's apartment, it would be very soon that he would realize just how perfectly accurate Sai was at drawing Sakura.

(1 month 1 day ago)

Naruto sighed as a relaxing dream about Sakura over his lap for a nice brisk butt warming turned into Sai's voice echoing through his head causing him to jump out of bed and find the same annoying monotone jackass standing in his window over his bed.

"As I said a moment ago Naruto, what part of Sakura's body do you enjoy?"

Naruto stared at Sai dumbfounded.

"Wha, what, what the hell!" Naruto growled coming at Sai in anger but was forced back as Sai jumped in front of him and held a detailed sketch of a foot in his face.

"What the hell is that!?" He asked falling on his bed as Sai smiled.

"That Naruto-kun is Sakura-sans foot, I drew it once and discovered that with an actual model I have much better results on the life like images I draw, what do you think?" Naruto accepted the picture to his hands and stared for a moment before realizing that that did indeed look very real.

"When did you see Sakura-chans foot?" He asked curiously as he wondered what other parts of her anatomy he could or had drawn.

"Not too long ago, she was taking her boots off to remove a pebble from her shoe when I was able to glance at her foot, it was so slender and delicate I just had to sketch it, and I have been getting better ever since."

He revealed to Naruto a plethora of sketches of Sakuras' feet, some with her leg attached some just the foot, each one very realistic and lovely in its own foot fetishy way.

"That's…. kinda creepy Sai."

"To each his own Naruto-kun, now I ask you, what part of Sakura's body or particular act involving her, do you take the most enjoyment from?"

"Why are you even asking?" Naruto growled although he was already screaming with joy at the idea of his own plethora of pictures of Sakura's well toned ass.

"I had to ask a few people, but I discovered that your birthday is in a month and as I have read up on the subject of birthdays I discovered that it is customary to bring a gift, I will be bringing your gift in the form of a number of sketches of whatever area of Sakura's form you so choose."

"You know Sai as incredibly awesome as that sounds that sounds kind of like something a serial killer would do…"

"Most shinobi are serial killers Naruto-kun." Sai smiled while Naruto just shrugged and nodded.

"Well alright then, I suppose I could tell you, I want pictures of Sakura-chans butt, and of her being spanked!" the thought of it had Naruto drooling further. He didn't even notice the sudden change in Sai's expression.

"Spanking? How is that sexually appealing?" Sai asked with genuine perplexity in his voice.

"Asks the guy with the foot fetish?"

Naruto sighed and laid back in his bed imagining what Sakura's supple little bottom felt like, probably soft and warm, he was excited just thinking about it.

"Well alright Naruto-kun, I'll need to see her butt though."

Naruto shot out of bed in a daze.

"You mean physically see Sakura-chans naked butt?" _That doesn't sound like something even a shinobi would do and get out alive! _Naruto instantly thought as he decided that if he could actually be that shinobi he wouldn't care about dying anymore.

"I understand that the consequences would be dire and therefore this could be considered a deadly mission, but it is something I must do, in order to have a picture that is as life like as possible Naruto-kun… I need a physical specimen." Sai spoke as plainly as if he was asking Naruto to pass the salt.

"I um don't know how to help you with that Sai…" Naruto shook in a frenzy as he paced around his room while Sai sat down clearly already in possession of a plan.

"But Naruto-kun there is something you can do." Sai stated in a matter of fact tone while Naruto stared at him confused.

"That jutsu that Konohamaru had used, I have heard that it was of your invention correct?" Sai smiled in a more realistic yet creepy way than Naruto had ever seen.

"Ya but I don't…" Naruto blinked and face falted.

"I have never done anything like turn myself into a naked Sakura! That's just got to be the most…brilliant ideas in the history of ideas!" Naruto's eyes sparkled as he rubbed his hands together.

"Oh why I hadn't thought of this year's ago is… well I don't know why I haven't…"

"Regardless Naruto-kun if you are able to do it then I will have my model."

Sai took out a parchment of paper and retrieved a pencil.

"You will have to transform yourself as distinctly like Sakura-san as possible Naruto-kun, especially in the posterior section." Naruto grinned wickedly at that. He had spent plenty of his time with Sakura-chan staring at her ass and it wasn't until now that he realized how useful it was going to be.

"Ok I can do this…" He made the distinct hand signs that would turn him into his harem technique and winked at Sai.

"Wish me luck Sai!"

(Present day)

Naruto made his way to Sai's apartment at a brisk pace. He barely made it to the roof adjacent to Sai's when an angelic voice called him from the street causing Naruto to eep.

"Naruto, hey Naruto where are you going?" Sakura-chan asked curious but kindly as she hopped onto the roof easily standing beside Naruto.

"Oh uh Sakura-chan I am uh… on my way to Sai's!" Sakura grinned at him.

"Great so am I! well Naruto I guess we can go see him together." She smiled at him and made her way to Sai's door.

_Oh no… _Naruto's heart beat faster and faster _Sai had his work out on his bed last time I was there! _Sakura turned the knob on Sai's door clearly not going to knock on her teammates door… Naruto raced…

_Wow a bunch of notes… one being that this was supposed to be a Valentines day story (hahaha) well anyway long story short I had most of this done I just got lazy and procrastinated… well I have this much done, kind of a climactic ending eh? I will be making this a two chapter story, maybe three if you're a good bunch of boys and girls. Let me know through the blue button beneath this text marked REVIEW if you have anyone besides Sakura or Sai you want to see in this story._


End file.
